


For the Good That's in You

by lilacsilver



Series: Big Band and Swing [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crush, Gen, Steve has a date and Darcy isn't happy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would probably be thrilled to be stuck in an elevator with Captain America. Darcy just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good That's in You

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt on Tumblr.

            The elevator shudders to a halt between floors, and Darcy lets out a frustrated growl. It’s six-thirty on a Friday, and she’s been looking forward to going home and kicking off her uncomfortable heels since about five minutes after she arrived this morning.

            “JARVIS, are you there?” Steve tries. There is no answer for a full three minutes, according to the clock on Darcy’s phone, but then JARVIS finally speaks up.

            “Captain, Ms. Lewis. Are you all right?”

            “Yeah, we’re good,” Darcy replies. She tries not to sound too upset, but ugh, she _really_ wants to go home and spend her weekend doing a whole lot of nothing.

            “We are attempting to restore power to the elevator, but it may take some time to identify the source of the problem.”

            Darcy slumps to the floor, resigned to waiting, and she closes her eyes. She’s exhausted after the week she’s had; Tony has been even worse than usual.

            “I had a date tonight,” Steve offers, seemingly out of nowhere. “Did you have any plans?”

            “Takeout Chinese and bad TV,” she says. “Who was the lucky girl? Or boy, I guess, I don’t presume to know your interests.”

            “Uh, her name is Kelly. She’s in the art class I’m taking. We had plans for dinner…I’m supposed to meet her at seven.”

            “You’ve got to call her, then. So she knows you haven’t stood her up.”

            He does so. Darcy pulls out her iPod, because maybe it bothers her just a little to hear him re-schedule a date with another girl. (If she’s been harboring a crush on him for months, that’s no one’s business but hers).

            The first song that pops up on shuffle is a Peggy Lee tune. Technically it’s after Steve’s time, so she lets it play on.

            _Bless you for the good that’s in you, bless you every day, there’s some good in everybody - we’re just made that way…_

\--

            Ultimately, it only takes two and a half hours to get the elevator back in working order. Steve’s in the middle of a story about Bucky; they’re both sitting on the floor, laughing, when it starts to move.

            Neither of them tries to stand, but Darcy locates her shoes and slips them back on. A few minutes later they reach the ground floor and the doors slide open. Pepper is there, surprisingly; she looks down at them with a raised eyebrow and a smile. They scramble to their feet and step out.

            “Sorry about all that,” she says. “Now go home, both of you, before anything else happens."

            Out on the sidewalk, the air is chilly with approaching rain.

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is Peggy Lee (feat. Mel Tormé) - "Bless You (For the Good That's in You)" - 1950.


End file.
